


Lay Your Hands On Me

by Zyxst



Series: Chris & Hannah [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Anxious Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Dancing and Singing, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), lip syncing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: A woman buys a beer for and flirts with Chris Evans.
Series: Chris & Hannah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621504
Kudos: 2





	Lay Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Things in single quotes are internal thoughts.

Chris casually leaned along the railing of the VIP balcony, a bottle of Stella Artois dangling from  
his fingertips. It was his fifth beer and he had an okay buzz going. He'd had one going at four, but  
one of the servers had handed it to him, saying, "A lady asked to give this to you. She wants you  
to enjoy yourself."

Taking the bottle, he asked, "Which lady?"

The server led him to the balcony and pointed someone out. "She's wearing dark-rimmed glasses and a  
bolero denim jacket." Chris picked her out. She was with another woman on the dance floor, both  
showing off their moves. She glanced up in time to see him. He watched her grin, flash a bared  
shoulder in his direction, and blew him a kiss. He grinned back, saluting her with the beer.

He wanted to talk to her. He gave it serious thought whenever she looked his way, but he always  
chickened out. Paparazzi were everywhere and he sure as hell didn't want their first meeting splashed  
across the internet. A raucous yell jerked his brain out of the hole it was digging. He looked  
around for the source of the disturbance, finding it coming from his beer-buying lady and her pal.  
They were high-fiving each other as a Bon Jovi song filled the air.

\--->\---{@

Hannah and Cheyenne screeched out their best rebel yells when the song came on. They slapped their  
palms together happily and started dancing. Hannah mouthed the lyrics, knowing she had a shitty  
singing voice. Her eyes darted to the man up in the VIP section to see if he was still watching. He  
was and she felt gooey inside. "I still can't believe I had the balls to send Chris Evans a beer!"  
she said loudly to her friend.

"Are you sure he's famous?" Cheyenne asked, making her own flirty eyes at a guy nearby.

"I'm sure." Hannah leaned in. "I still can't believe you don't know about the Avengers movies!" She  
half-turned and moved her hands against her body as she silently sang the song's chorus. She found  
Chris still looking down in her direction, so she acted out the lyrics just for him and pantomimed  
exactly where she wanted him to lay his hands on her. Her hips swung to the beat. She crooked a  
finger, motioning for him to come down.

He looked away, then back. She was getting an unsure vibe from the way he acted. Wouldn't be the  
first time a guy didn't like her flirting with them. Oh well. He'd probably been eyeing Cheyenne the  
whole time, which was commonplace whenever the two friends went out together. Hannah turned back to  
see her friend grinding up on the guy she'd been sizing up all night. 'At least it's not Chris,"  
she thought. When the song ended, Hannah shot a glance up and noticed Chris had moved out of sight.  
A slow dance song came up. Chey and her partner paired off and Hannah walked off the main dance area.

\--->\---{@

Chris felt his phone vibrate and groaned. He took it out of his hip pocket and tapped off the alarm.  
He should feel like a genius for remembering to set an alarm to remind him to hit the sack early  
tonight, but he didn't. Wrinkling his nose, he put his phone back and headed for the bar. He dropped  
off his half-full beer, paid his tab, and took the privacy stairs down. 

He wanted to meet that woman. She's signalled for him to come to her. Times like these is when he  
cursed his job. Unfortunately, tomorrow's meetings couldn't be missed or rescheduled. He paused a  
moment before going out to the club. He called up his driver and asked to be picked up at the VIP  
exit. Hanging up, he stepped through the door.

Notes of Aerosmith's Don't Wanna Miss A Thing hung in the air as Chris maneuvered around people. From  
the corner of his eye, he saw the back of the denim bolero jacket. He paused. 'Should I?'

Hannah sensed someone close and turned to her left. A group of people were hurrying to go dance, so she  
walked back to give them room. When she found an open spot, she stopped. "Hey," a male voice called  
behind her. 

She spun around, then smiled. It was Chris Evans. Had he really come down because of her? "Hey, do  
wanna dance with me?" She gestured to the crowd. 

"I can't. I have a busy and early day tomorrow," Chris apologized, tucking his hands in his pockets.

She shrugged. "Well, gotta shoot my shot, right?" 'Of course he turned me down; of course. Just shrug  
it off like normal,' she berated herself.

"I really got work tomorrow, I swear, otherwise I would."

Hannah held up her hands with a laugh. "I totally get it. It's no prob."

He checked his watch quickly, biting his lip. He came closer while pulling out his phone. "Um, can  
I get your number?" Chris watched her carefully. She wore a look of surprise and he began backpeddaling.  
"Your name at least? I just wanna be able to talk to you more, ya know, later when I've got time."

The woman leaned into his space, standing on tiptoe so he could hear her speak. "Hannah Sayer."

"Chris Evans." Cue internal cringe as he automatically held out a hand. She returned it and he  
noted how small her hand was.

"It's been a while, so do I just ...tell you my number? Or type it in myself?"

"Oh, here," he said a bit dazed, showing her how to add herself to his contacts list.

Touching his biceps, she whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not memorizing anything." She chuckled and so  
did he. She typed in her number, then offered him the same opportunity. "Ignore the background pic.  
It's from my 'Richard Armitage shirtless with chest hair' phase."

"Like guys with hairy chests, huh?" He typed in his number, then handed the phone back.

"I like touching things that look soft. It ...well, makes me feel good." They smiled at each other.  
She twisted his left wrist, peering at his watch. "You're ride's probably here."

"Depends on traffic."

She snorted lightly. "I keep forgetting I'm in 'The Big City'," she did air quotes. "and heavy  
traffic is a thing here."

"I should go." Chris pocketed his phone. He didn't want to though.

Hannah rocked on her heels, hands clasped in front of her. "Yeah. Well, good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks." He hesitated. "Call me later?" 'You said you were busy, dipshit!' This time his cringe was  
visible. 

"I'll text you mid afternoon? Or you text me when your done, if that's better?"

"Yeah. Uh, either. Whatever works for you." The Hole of Embarrassment kept getting deeper and deeper.  
"I'm not normally this stupid."

"That's okay, Chris," she stated and patted his cheek. "You can always get by on your looks." He  
relaxed and said goodbye with a promise to call her when his meetings wrapped up.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris & Hannah will return!
> 
> This will be a series of one-shots and/or short stories.


End file.
